365 Ways to NOT Fall in Love (Beware It's my first fic)
by xoxomiranda
Summary: Clare Edwards was a normal twenty-three year old with a somewhat abnormal goal in life; She had grown up watching her parents fight, and when they split all her mother talked about was how true love is a 'hoax by the government'. So she set off to find true love in New York city with best friend Adam Torres, little did she know, she already found it.


Clare Edwards was a normal twenty-three year old with a somewhat abnormal goal in life; She had grown up watching her parents fight, and when they split all her mother talked about was how true love is a 'hoax by the government'. After her graduation in Toronto, Clare was looking for a new life, so she and her best friend Adam moved to New York where she took on her middle name. And this is where she decided to start her quest for 'true love'; Little did she know, she had already found it.

Day 1:

Adam stood on the welcome mat, waiting for Diana to come out; He looked dapper in a button down and the nicest jeans he owned. Diana opened the door in a short black dress and he twirled her around, "Clare, you look beautiful." Diana smiled, brushing a red curl from her face, "Adam, you're the only one who still calls me Clare." They walked down the sidewalk, hailing a cab. "You'll always be the little red-head who cried over calling her teacher 'mom' in sixth grade to me." He paused his laughter as they both climbed into a cab, "You don't have to do this, you know." Diana pursed her lips looking at him, "There are millions of guys in New York, one of them is bound to be my soul mate." The cab drove slowly through times square as they turned to each other, "You don't need love, Clare. You don't need anyone to depend on, you've always been fine alone." Diana looked into his light muddy brown eyes and grinned, "I bet you, by a year I'll find my true love, five months rent." Adam narrowed his eyes "Seven." And she retorted with "Six." They agreed and shook on their deal.

They arrived at a night club, flashing their ID's as they entered and taking a seat at the bar. The bartender handed Diana an apple martini before she could speak, "Compliments of the gentleman across the bar." He pointed to a man with hair darker than the suit he was wearing and bright green eyes that lit up behind his bangs as he waved for Diana to come to him. She nodded and turned to Adam, "Don't wait up for me okay?" She stood and walked over to the man, with her drink in hand. "Hi, I'm Diana, I wanted to thank you for the drink." She held it out a bit as if he didn't know he had ordered it. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I'm Eli and your eyes are a stunning shade of blue." He gave a smooth smirk and patted the stool next to him. "I hope that wasn't your boyfriend." Diana blushed at the thought and shook her head, "No, he's just a friend."

Adam turned hiding his glare as he clenched the whiskey he had ordered. "_Why doesn't she understand?_" He thought to himself as he stood, paying the bartender and taking his leave. On his way home all he could think about was Clare, her curly auburn hair that was a mess in the morning, her blue eyes and the way they sparkled when she said his name. Adam decided on a mission of his own as he slumped down on his couch. "I will make Clare Edwards fall in love with me."

Day 2:

Adam and Diana were sitting on his couch, he listened to her go on for an hour over the mysterious man at the bar. "...And the best part is he's taking me to dinner on Friday." She squealed with anticipation. "Why are you not happy dancing for me?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "How much do you know about him, Clare? He could be a criminal, or a rapist for all you know. I don't trust him." He licked his lips, leaning forward as his elbows pressed on his knees. "Well I guess I'll get to know him on Friday. Adam, I'm going to work now, if he's a serial killer, I'll call you." She teased standing at the door. "It'll be too late by then." He teased back, looking up at her from under the brim of his beanie. "Try not to worry about me, Adam." She gave him a set of puppy dog eyes before shutting the door. Adam sighed, leaning back on the couch and folding his arms. "I always do."

As Diana headed to work, Adam pulled his laptop out, checking his Facebook. "Eli Goldsworthy, got you." He clicked on the mans profile and sure enough there he was. "One friend in common? Oh c'mon Clare, you're not that ditsy." He clenched his jaw as he read the name. "I knew it! I fucking knew I recognized him." He stared at her name, mocking her voice in his head. "He understands me, Adam. He's the one, Adam. I don't want to hurt you, Adam." He clicked on the name Imogen Moreno, his girlfriend of past who left him for Eli. Adam pondered his embarrassment for a moment before he hit the chat button, thinking of what to type.

**Adam Torres:** Hey Imogen, whatever happened to that Eli guy?  
**Imogen Moreno: **Why the fuck do you care.  
**Adam Torres: **Imo, he's interested in a girl I know, can you just give me information.  
**Imogen Moreno: **Clare?  
**Adam Torres: **No Barbra Streisand, who else?  
**Imogen Moreno: **Get her away from him, Adam.  
**Adam Torres: **Easy, jealous.  
**Imogen Moreno: **No, Adam. He cheated on me, with a ton of other girls. And I'm not the first, and if you don't stop Clare, I certainly won't be the last.  
_Imogen Moreno is Offline. _


End file.
